


Before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB loves his human, but he's getting rather fed up with how Eggsy won't even look at the nice gentleman he's clearly interested in they keep seeing in the park.</p><p>He's going to take the matters into his own paws.</p><p>Update : Now in Vietnamese thanks to the lovely mabeo2610, the link is in the notes!</p><p>Update 2.0 : Now with lovely art from the amazing johanirae <3 link in the end notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2 (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666291) by [mabeo2610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Прежде чем завести 101 собаку, вам нужны хотя бы две](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748712) by [dashustrik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashustrik/pseuds/dashustrik)



> So here's a little ficlet where Mr Pickles is still alive and everyone has a dog. The idea struck me while I was preparing myself before work and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to play inthis universe, feel free to do so!
> 
> And for those wondering Gunshot is James/Lancelot's dog and Elixir is Merlin's.

“Come on JB, today’s the day, I don’t want to miss him.”

JB goes to his human so he can attach the leash to his collar, but without hurrying. Today’s been _the day_ for a month already. It’ll probably take a miracle for Eggsy to go speak with the gentleman in the park. Or JB’s intervention, because he is starting to feel rather exasperated at all the pining his human does. It cannot be healthy.

He usually doesn’t interfere in his human’s life but after Queen, whose human Roxy is best pal with Eggsy, told him that she heard from Gunshot who heard from Elixir that Mr. Pickle was asking about Eggsy and himself on his human, a certain Harry Hart, behalf, well it’s a sign that this idiocy needs to stop as soon as possible. Mr Pickle's interest in them only proves he wasn’t imagining the gentleman’s interest in his human. 

To be honest, he’s kind of curious himself about Mr Pickle. He seems to be a bit of a snob, but Queen assured him that Gunshot finds him anything but. And even if Gunshot is kind of crazy, he’s also a good judge of character and loathes snob and boring dogs more than JB himself. So that’s definitely a point in Mr Pickle's favor.

By then, they’ve made their way to the park and he can see Mr Pickle and his human in the distance. If it goes any way like the last month, they will walk right past one another, Eggsy looking away until he’s a few steps away so he can turn and look at the human's ass and in doing so, missing the gentleman heated look. Humans are hopeless.

Today though... Well today _is_ gonna be the day even if Eggsy's courage lacks again because JB is seriously fed up with the situation.

So, once they’re close enough he starts running. JB might not be a big dog, but he does have a strong pull, especially when he has the element of surprise on his side.

“JB, no!”, but Eggsy’s shout comes too late and he’s already tangling his leash with Mr Pickle. Said Mr Pickle has a moment of surprise of his own before snorting and quickly following his lead.

Soon the two humans are bound close together by the two tangled leashes and it takes only a small push from Mr Pickle for them to fall on the ground, Eggsy in the gentleman's lap.

Proud of the result gained by his little ploy, JB sits near his human, soon joined by Mr Pickle. 'It lacked a certain finesse,’ starts the other dog, but before he can bristle at the perceived insult, he continues, ‘but I must say I like your style.’ He’s clearly laughing at their humans’ embarrassment and JB joins in his hilarity. Both Eggsy and the gentleman are currently engaged in what seemed to be a competition on who will apologize the most in the shortest time, Eggsy blushing harder than he has ever done since JB decided to take care of the boy.

It takes a while before they’re able to disentangle themselves from the leashes, Eggsy looking anywhere but the gentleman and the gentleman throwing the dogs murderous looks. He would be more impressed if Mr Pickle seemed afraid, but when the other just continues laughing, he assumes they have nothing to fear from the man. It’s probably just how he deals with his own embarrassment.

After a couple of minutes, they’re finally standing again and Eggsy makes a distressed sound when he quickly looks at the gentleman clothes. The ground was muddy, so the trouser of his suit are utterly ruined. “Oh my god. I am so sorry. I’ll pay for the cleaning. I… JB is usually so much more behave than this, I don’t know what came over him-"

But before he can say much more, he’s cut off by the older man. “Nonsense, it was an accident, you don’t have to pay for this. Those things happen."

JB can see that Eggsy wants to argue, but it’s clear to anyone with eyes that the man won’t budge from his position. “At least let me buy you a coffee or something," and if the boy blushes any harder, there won’t be blood in the rest of his body.

The gentleman visibly startles but his look softens immediately and he gives the boy the same once-over he always does and now Eggsy definitely could not have missed it. JB just hopes his human won’t faint from all the blood rushing into his cheeks.

“All right, but only if you allow me to invite you to dinner."

Eggsy stammers, but manages to squeek something that sounds like an ‘okay’ and they start walking towards the park’s entrance.

‘Well, it lacked finesse, but it definitely yielded results. I’m impressed. I am Mr Pickle, but if you’re anything like me, you already knew that, didn't you JB?’

And so, while the two humans begin introducing themselves, the two dogs start getting to know each other better. And planning to make sure their humans will keep on meeting after this date.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't reread it, so there's bound to be some mistakes floating in it. I'll try correcting them as soon as possible.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Matchmaking pups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685620) by [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae)




End file.
